


stop using that emoji my android can't see it

by Ink_About_It



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, TW// mentions of short people but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_About_It/pseuds/Ink_About_It
Summary: A true story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endofdaysforme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofdaysforme/gifts).



_Prologue_

It was midday in California. Cheryl and Toni were somewhere else though.

**Chapter 1**

"Maria is so nice," Toni said.

"I agree," Cheryl replied.

"Everyone should read her stories and say nice things to her."

"You know what, I'm going to do that right now."

"I'll race you."

_Epilogue_

Short people are people too. Don't look down on them.

THE END?


	2. the one where everyone ducks off

**Chapter 2**

"Did you know that Maria is on Twitter?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Cheryl and Toni sat in silence on the bus, hands to themselves.

"So what's her-"

"Her @ is-"

They both spoke at the same time. Then silence. A throat cleared.

"I was just asking-"

"I was gonna say-"

Again they talked over each other only to go quiet again. They hmph-ed in unison. Very rude of them both.

"End of days for me," Cheryl finally said as fast as her clown-red lips could speak.

"Oh that's weird but thanks, babe... now hold on a minute."

"Are you seeing what I saw?" Cheryl nodded.

"If by that you mean a bunch of people constantly asking her to update her fic and sending a million new prompts daily when she's already doing her best then yeah, I see it too. I thought people only did this in the comments."

They held hands and looked deep into each other's eyes. The pinkette and the redette both had brunette eyes.

Toni said, "They need to chill."

"You're right T.T. They should back off a little."

"Yeah. She already has to deal with being short."

"It must be so h-h-h-hard." Cheryl cried. Toni wiped away her tears and accidentally her eyebrows too. She still loved her though.

"And Maria has a life, you know?"

Cheryl was silent for 23 minutes. And then, "I guess..." she responded.

"I love you Cheryl Marjorie Blossom."

"And I you, Antoinette Topaz."

They kissed in French.

"Not today cha cha!"

"You say that randomly in every fic."

"I'm not getting on that death trap on wheels."

"Dude, you literally have a motorbike too."

"Okay but when can I learn your backstory?"

"Ask Maria."

"According to her you're my therapist."

They laughed. Then they told the bus driver to stop the bus.

THE END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. The chapter was getting too long.


	3. choni rain kiss but act surprised

**Chapter 3**

The bus driver stopped the bus after Cheryl and Toni screamed at the top of their lungs for the bus driver to stop the bus.

It was raining. Pour it up, pour it up.

"What if we... went outside... and kissed in the rain... and had strong immune systems... haha... just kidding... unless?" Toni yelled.

Cheryl was already waiting outside.

"Mon petite TT."

*rain kiss*

They both caught a cold and ship's fever.

"Not ev-" Cheryl coughed onto Toni's face back home tucked into bed. "Not even ship's fever could-" Toni coughed in her face too. "-keep me away from- ew!"

"Oh," said Toni. "I guess it's one of those things that's cute in theory but gross in practice, huh?"

"Unlike feet."

Toni's life flashed before her eyes. "No......................"

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me throughout this journey guys. I appreciate all the comments, sorry I haven't been able to reply to everyone but yeah this is it. Come find me on Twitter @endofdaysforme. Not my account but I'll take questions on her cc.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is lyrics from a song you've never heard don't ask.


End file.
